Besides our direct participation in A.L.G.B. protocols, we are analysing with our own data the prognostic parameters in acute lymphoblastic and in acute myeloblastic leukemias and in chronic granulocytic leukemias. We are also testing the activity of several Daunorubicin derivatives which are still on study. We hope to increase the number of remissions in high risk patients with malignant blood diseases.